Stronger Woman
by Carlieblack06
Summary: Nessie moves away to college before she finds out about her imprint with Jacob. She gets a boyfriend and soon gets pregnant. Nessie moves back to Washington, because the imprint is pulling her back to Jacob. RCxJB
1. Chapter 1

Stronger Woman Songfic:

**The chapters after this one will be a fan fiction of what happens afterward.**

**Before: Nessie moves away to college before she finds out about her imprint with Jacob. She gets a boyfriend and soon gets pregnant. During this, Nessie is always thinking about moving back to Washington, because the imprint is pulling her back to Jacob.**

_I guess you can say I'm one of those girls  
That's always been with one of those guys  
You know the type, like right now he sleeps while I write_

I knew I never should have moved to New York to go to college. That way I never would have meet Terrance, and wouldn't in this problem now. I was 5 months pregnant with a baby girl. Most girls would be happy about that, but not me. One, I'm nowhere near my family. I really missed them. And two, my boyfriend, and the father of my child, was abusive. So I've decide to go home.

_But it's better than crying and what I've been trying  
loving a man who makes it clear I'm not welcome here  
Just when he's hungry or friskier needs  
Something clean_

Going to my family was the best idea I've ever had. Usually I cry and yell and threaten to leave Terrance. And he always tells me to leave, but for some reason, I never do. He tells me all the time to leave, but I can't. The only time he ever is nice to me unless he wants something, like food or cash.

_You know what I mean  
But not tonight  
Cause come the morning light_

That's not going to happen anymore though, because as soon as the sun rises, I'll be on a plane to Washington.

_I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else  
believe in me even if someone can't see  
A stronger woman in me_

I don't care what anyone says. I'm dropping out of college and going back home. I'm going to be strong, no matter how weak anyone may say I am.

_I'm gonna be my own best friend  
Stick with me till the end  
Won't lose myself again  
Even if someone can't see  
a stronger woman, stronger woman in me_

I'm not going to love anyone but myself. I will always believe in me. I won't mess up my life again. No matter what people say, I will be strong.

_The light bulbs buzz I get up, head to my drawer  
wish there was more I could say  
Another fairy tale fades to gray_

All you could hear through the silence was the faint buzz of the light bulbs. I stood up from the desk I had in my dorm and headed to my dresser on the other side of the room. I pulled my suitcases out from under my bed threw them on top of the bed, opened the draws, and started throwing stuff into them. Another part of my life gone bad.

_Lived on hope like a child  
Walking that mile, faking that smile  
All the while I wish me heart had wings  
But that's not all I'm gonna be  
The kinda woman I'd want my daughter to be_

I kept hoping that things would work out, that things would change. I would walking from class to class, trying my hardest to put on a smile for everyone who passes. I wish I had more courage than I did. I would have already been gone and back home. But I'm leaving today, and I going to be strong, just like I would like my daughter to be.

_I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else  
believe in me, even if someone can't see a  
stronger woman in me,  
I'm gonna be my own best friend  
stick with me to the end  
won't lose myself again, never no  
Cause there's a stronger woman, stronger woman_

I'm never going to love anyone more than I will myself, no matter how selfish it may sound. I won't give up until I'm out of this town. I'll be the only person I'll trust, and won't make these mistakes.

_This is me packing up my bags  
This is me, heading for the door  
This is me, the best you ever had_

I finished throwing the last of my things into my bags. I zipped them up, laid the letter I wrote to my roommate on her desk. I walked slowly to the door, turned around, looked at my room, and closed the door behind me. I walked down the hall to the exit. As I stepped outside, I pulled out my cell phone and called a cab. It picked me up and drove me to the airport. I got the last seat on the next flight home. Before I boarded the plane, I text Jacob and told him to meet me at the airport at three that morning. I sat down in my seat, turned off my phone, laid back, and closed my eyes and tried to relax.

_I'm gonna love myself more than anyone else  
believe in me even if someone can't see  
a stronger woman in me  
I'm gonna be my own best friend  
stick with me to the end  
Won't lose myself again no no  
Cause there's a stronger woman, stronger woman  
There's a stronger woman, stronger woman in me  
A stronger woman in me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arriving

My plane arrived at the airport arrived thirty minutes late, so I knew Jacob would be there. I told him not to tell anyone I was coming, and when I turned on my phone, his text said "OK". I walked through the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones to arrive, my bags in tow. As I spotted Jacob in the crowd, I speed up. When I broke through the last group of people he ran and grabbed my bags. As soon as he pulled them away from me, his eyes got huge. "Nessie?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yeah," I replied, then took a deep breath. "I made a mistake, and I need your help. My parents are going to freak when the find out. Please." I looked with him with the same eyes that I did when I was little.

"Okay. But you will explain it to me on the way home," he said.

He put my bags in the back of his truck, opened the door for me, then hoped in and started toward the interstate. We had a four hour drive until we got to Forks. "What happened?" he asked as soon as we hit the interstate.

"Well, when I got to New York, I meet a guy. His name's Terrance. We started dating and well, I thought he loved me. But he was using me to get, you know, well, and a few weeks later, I told him I was pregnant. He didn't dump me, but he would abuse me and stuff. I felt like I was his assistant more than anything. So I couldn't sleep last night so I got up, packed my bags, and here I am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, and I know I was stupid. I just want to start over with my family now. I knew they wouldn't pick me up until I told them why I was coming home, and I knew you would do almost anything for me. Thank you, Jacob," I looked over at him, and he was gripping the steering wheel really hard, and was shaking. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked over at me and got off at the nearest exit. He pulled up to a 24 hour diner, and came around to open the door. We got a corner booth and he scooted in next to me.

After we ordered, he turned and looked at me. "I thought you might be hungry." I nodded. "And I wanted to be able to talk to you and say this to your face. Nessie, you know how Sam and Emily are imprinted, as well as Rachel and Paul, and Quil and Claire. Well, the first time I saw you, when you were a baby, I imprinted on you. I've been wanting to come New York and get you for months now. In fact, I never wanted you to leave. Nessie, I love you. I just had to tell you. I really want to help. I will do anything for you." The tears were wailing up in my eyes, and I leaned into Jacob and started crying. He held onto me tight and wiped away my tears. As the tears settled down, I looked in to his eyes and said, "I love you, too. I promised myself I would never say that to anyone again, but it's true. I love you."

We were back on the interstate an hour later, and we arrived in Forks around 8 in the morning. Jake drove through town toward my house, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other was wrapped in mine.

As well parked the car, Daddy opened the door, a smile on his face, but he still looked puzzled. Jacob had already grabbed my bags from the back and opened the door for me. As I stepped out, he wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my stomach. When he shut the door, I heard a few people gasp. I looked at the porch to see my whole family there, my mom covering her mouth with her hand. She was beside me, and I was wrapped in her arms wrapped around me a second. When she let go of me, she looked down at my growing stomach. "How?" she said looking back up at me.

"Well, Bella," Emmett said form the porch. "We two people love each other very much…" He stopped talking after Rosalie slapped him.

"Mom," I said looking at her. "I made a mistake okay. Once I got to New York I meet this guy and he showed me around. We started hanging out and started dating. And, I got pregnant. And he pretty much left me. He just used me, and I just now had the guts to leave. I got up, packed my bags, and had Jacob pick me up at the airport." By this point, I was bawling, and was saying a few words between each sob. She glanced down at my waist, which Jacob still had his arm around.

"He told her," Daddy said from the porch. "Ness, come in. You must need to rest."

Jacob walked me inside, and sat down on the couch. I laid my head in his lap, and curled up in a ball. I open my eyes and look around the room. I knew it by heart, but I just hadn't seen it in a while. Carlisle was sitting in his normal chair. We he saw my eyes open, he laid down his book and looked toward me. "How far along are you?" he asked. "Five months," I replied softly, the tiredness getting to me all of a sudden. "It's a girl," I added. Rosalie was sitting on the other side of the room, with a small smile on her face. "I'm going to be an aunt again?" she said, the bell in her voice was something I hadn't heard in a while. "Yeah," was all I could manage to get out of my mouth before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I woke up in my old room at the cottage. Jacob was curled up next to me, his hand on my stomach. I rolled around and wrapped my arms around him. My head was pressed against his chest. He tilted his head down and kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he said. I could tell he was smiling, even though I wasn't looking at him. "I love you, too," I replied, breaking the promise I made to myself before I left New York.

I got of the bed and walked to my closet. Before I left, I let Jacob kept some spare clothes in my closet, and since I couldn't fit into any of the clothes I had before I left. I reached up to the top self and pulled down the bag with all of Jacob's clothes in it. I pulled out one of his old hoodies and searched through my drawers and found a pair of jogging pants that were too big for me when I left. It all fit perfect. I walked back into my bedroom. Jacob was sitting up in the bed, smiling at me as I walked into the room. He was shirtless, as usual, but he only had on his boxers. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He leaned down and kissed me, how my first kiss should have been. It wasn't like with Terrance. Now that I looked back, there was nothing then, but when I kissed Jacob, it felt right. Like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together. The kissed depend the longer it went on, and as we broke apart, I was struggling to catch my breath. He shifted our weight where I was sitting on the bed and stood up. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time just a quick peck on the lips. He turned and walked into the closet and came back in khaki shorts and a tee shirt. He walked over and pulled me into his arms, where he kissed the top of my head. He wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand again resting on my stomach. We walked down the stairs where Mom and Dad were watching old movies. "We're going out," Jacob said simply as we walked through the living room the front door. Again, always being a gentleman, he open the passenger door for me and got in on the other side. About twenty minutes later, I recognized the winding road to La Push. As we pulled into the reservation, he turned left toward the beach. He saw me looking at him out of the corner of my eye. "Barbeque with the pack," he simply said. We pulled into the almost full dirt patch at the end of the road. He meet me at the front of the truck a grabbed my hand. When we got to the part of the beach the wolves always use for bonfires, everyone was talking and hardly heard us walk up. Jacob took a seat next to Seth. At the same time, Rachel looked up as squealed. I covered my face in my hands as everyone turned to look at Jake and me. "It's not what it looks like, Seth," Jacob said after he saw the look on his face.

"It looks like you got her knocked up," Seth replied. "Now we know where you went after Nessie went to New York."

"Seth," I said. "The first time I saw Jacob since I left was last night."

"What!" Rachel said, making me jump.

"It's not Jacob's" I said slowly as if I didn't want to admit the words, even though just began feeling that way for him. Emily and Rachel's jaws dropped. Rachel walked over and wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened," she whispered in my ear and motioned for me to come help with the food. Once we were on the other side if the other side of the beach, I took a breath and got ready to tell the story, with more detail than I had before.

"I got to New York and got to the school. There was this boy, Terrance, who was in almost all of my classes. He kinda took me under his wing and showed me around. After about a month of hanging out, he asked me out. We went out for about two months and we, um, did it. About three weeks later I found out I was pregnant. He started treating me different. When I was around him, he would control me. I got fed up last night and packed my bags. I texted Jake and told him to pick me up at the airport. He met me there and wanted me to explain what happened. After I told him, he got really mad. He told me about the imprint, and I've never felt happier than I have in a long time. Just being with him, it makes me feels like nothing else in the world matters. I just want to be with him, forever. I finally know how you guys feel." I said in what felt like one huge breath.

"Ohh, Ness is in love!" Rachel teased. "But really, how far along are you?"

"Five months. I know that it's a girl."

Rachel pulled me into a hug and as she pulled away, she placed her hand over my stomach. "Wow, I'm kinda gonna be an aunt." She had a huge smile across her face. We finished up the food and Emily called the boys over. After we all ate, some of the boys went to play soccer along the beach. Quil played with Claire in the water and Sam, Jacob, Jared, and Paul sat with Emily, Kim, Rachel, and me on in the sand. I leaned into Jacob and wrapped my arms around him. I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his shoulder. We laid like that for a few minutes, until Jacob shifted his weight and pulled me into his lap. He lifted my shirt partway up and laid his hand on my stomach and moved it in small circles. When the boys finished soccer, everyone went back home, but they had all planned on coming back tonight for a bonfire. We got in the truck, and when we reached the turnoff, he kept going straight. "Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly forgetting where the road led to. "My dad's," he replied.

"What did Seth mean when he said that they knew where you went after I left?"

"After you left, it was like I wasn't whole anymore, like a part of me was missing. So I just kept driving on day when I was out. I didn't know where I was going. I decided to come back to the reservation a few days before you texted. I got your text when I was an hour outside of Seattle. I picked you up right away, knowing you would instantly make me feel better. No one had seen or heard from me. But I got you, and I feel whole again." He finished this as we pulled up to his dad's house. Billy was on the front porch waiting for us as Jacob turned off his truck. He kissed me once and walked around the truck and pulled me into his arms. He closed the doors and walked toward the tiny house where his dad lived. Billy look shocked for a second, but soon a smile spread across his face. Before we reached the steps, Jacob turned and looked at me. "I talked to the guys, and the whole pack thinks it will be better if we just say it's my child," he said, then pulled me closer to him. "Which it pretty much will be. I mean, you will let be help raise her, right?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"Of course," I said standing on the tips of my toes to kiss him.

"Good." We continued walking toward Billy. When we reached him, he patted Jacob on the back, and I leaned down as well as I could and gave him a hug.

"Wow, Ness, didn't you go to college?" Billy asked me after we were sitting in the small living room.

"Yeah, but Jacob came to visit and he ended up telling me about the imprint, and well, things happen. I couldn't be happier though."

"Well, I'm glad. But you're so young, Ness. Are you sure this is what you want."

"To be with Jacob and have a family? Yes"

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?" Billy asked him.

"Yeah," Jacob replied.

_You can blow the cover story if you have to._

Jacob stood up and walked into the other room with Billy.

JACOB POV:

As I walked through the kitchen door, Billy turned his chair around and faced me. "Jacob, please tell me you two are getting married."

"No, Dad, we aren't. I haven't really had the time to get that far. I really don't think now's the time for that," I replied, worrying where he was going with this.

"Jacob, how long has it been since she left, almost eight months. How long have you two been together?" I knew he was getting curious, and I was going to have to tell my dad the truth.

"Dad, look, we're trying to keep it a secret but the baby isn't mine. She went to New York and got pregnant, and the baby isn't mine. So this dude started treating her really bad, so she left. I picked her up at the airport last night. I'm not that happy about it, but I'm dealing with it. But I'm am excited because I get to raise it, Dad. I'm finally settling down. I'm planning on asking her to marry me, but not any time soon. I might in a month or two, but Dad, she just found out about the imprint." I was getting mad from telling this story. It was making want to find this Terrance and kill him. But I won't because of Nessie. All I need to do now is take care of Renesmee. She really needs me.

"Fine," he said, not sounding that shocked.

RENESMEE POV:

Jacob came back into the living room, sat down, and pulled me closer to him. "Did you tell him?" I whispered in to Jacob's ear. He just nodded.

"Well, we'll see you soon, Dad. Nessie needs to get home. She hardly slept at all last night. She might have got four hours of sleep." I stood up with Jacob, waved at Billy and we started out the door to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

We pulled into the driveway about thirty minutes later. Jacob parked the truck, and we walked hand in hand into the house. The whole family was in the sitting room. Mom and Dad were sitting at the piano, him playing a song I had never heard. Alice and Rosalie were sitting at the desk, ordering something offline again. Emmett and Jasper were watching baseball. Carlisle was sitting reading another medical journal, and Esme was working on a sketch of an addition to the cottage. Jacob and I sat down on the huge couch, and I wrapped my arms around him. I had just drifted off to sleep when I heard my phoned ring. I opened my eyes and looked at the caller ID. Terrance. I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him into the back yard. As soon as he shut the door behind him, I answer the phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Where the heck are you?" Terrance yelled through the phone.

"I went home. I got fed up with your crap." I replied, knowing that no matter what I said, he couldn't do anything to me.

"Well get back here. When did I say you could leave me?"

"Since when did you have overall control of my life? I don't need you anymore."

"Well, from what I heard, that rich little family of yours won't be happy when you show up on their doorstep knocked up."

"They don't care one bit. They care about me and just want to take care of me. And I have more people in my life than just my family."

"Who you got? You run of and get some other boy, let him take care of your mistake?" Oh no. Terrance crossed the line, and Jacob was about to go off.

"Who are you, and why are you calling Ness?" Jacob was shaking and I saw my dad turn and look our way out of the corner of his eye.

"Who the heck is that Re-Re-Renesmee?" He asked, his word beginning to slur.

"That's Jacob. He actually cares about me, and is gonna help with what you caused. I don't need you Terrance. I've moved on. Get over it!" My voice broke at the end, and I heard the door open. I turned around and saw my family standing there. I knew that had heard it all, and I wanted someone to be there if Jacob got too mad.

"How you do that? He pick ya up on the side of a street?"

"Look, Terrance! Jacob was there when I really need him! He picked me up from the airport without even asking why, and when he found out what happened, he actually didn't judge me. He really loves me, and I love him. I only stayed with you because I was scared of what you would do to me. But once I was in Jacob's arms, I felt more loved than I ever have. Terrance, never call me again. It's over!" I yelled, and my family looked shocked by my sudden outburst.

"It's not over until I say it's over, and it isn't, so you get back here now, or I will come and find you," he said, sounding more and more drunk as he talked.

"Look, Terrance, my whole family is here and they can hear everything you say. Just leave me alone!" I yelled and hung up on him. I threw my phone on the ground, and it broke into tiny pieces. I turned and ran into the house, Jacob running after me. He caught up to me as I reached the stairs and pulled me into his arms. I was in tears as he sat down on the steps and pulled me into his lap. I laid my hand over my stomach as Jacob kissed the top of my hair. After about five minutes I stopped crying and tilted my head to look at Jacob.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. Well, then again, you didn't have to put up with him for over seven months. He can be so rude sometimes. It's just that, I'm tired of him controlling my life. I'm so glad that I have you and my family. I love you so much." I leaned up and kissed him, and it lasted more than it should have, defiantly with my family in the next room, hearing everything I was doing. After about forty-five seconds, I heard Emmett laugh. As we pulled away, I turned toward the sitting room. "I love you guys, too!" I yelled at my family, even though they would be able to hear if I whispered it.

"Just don't make out with us!" Emmett yelled back. I stood up and walked into the living room, Jacob at my side. He slapped the back of Emmett's head, hard, on the way to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

I woke up, Jacob lying at my side. "Well, it's about time you woke up. I thought I would have to drag you of the couch and get you ready for the bonfire myself." There was a huge smile on his face, and I leaned in and kissed him, not caring that my parents were in the room. I was pregnant, and the dad's someone I went out with, like, two times. I doubt they would care if I kiss the man who imprinted one me. I stood up and looked down at Jacob. "Better wolf up. I don't feel like running back to the cottage to get ready." He stood up., grabbed my hand, and walked outside. I stood at the edge of the river as Jacob walked to the other side of the house and came back as the russet colored wolf I loved. He walked over to me and licked my face. "Ewww!" I screamed and shoved him. I walked over to his side, and lifted myself onto his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as far and good as I could, but the growing baby bump I had got in the way. As soon as I had a good grip, Jacob took off running toward the forest. He leapt over the river in one bound, and we were going full speed before the trees surrounded us.

He slowed a few minutes later, walking into the clearing surrounding the cottage. I leapt off his back reaching up to the top of the door frame to get the spare key. I unlocked the door and walked down the hall to my bedroom. When I opened the door, all of my bags were next to my closet door. I unzipped the biggest, knowing it held all of my newer clothes that I bought after I found out I was pregnant. I dug through the bag until I found a couple of sundresses that I had bought just weeks before. I pulled out a dark red one, as well as a cardigan and walked toward the bathroom to change.

I looked into the mirror and saw myself for the first time in what felt like days. I looked rough, my hair tangled and matted and my face paler than normal. Yet I looked better than ever. There was a smile on my face that, for some time, I thought I would never see again. I opened the top drawer and pulled out a hairbrush. I ran it through my bronze hair. I pulled it back into a ponytail, and grabbed a wash cloth out of the bathroom closet. I ran it under warm water and washed off my face. I reached for the drawer that contained all of my makeup but stopped. While in New York, I wore makeup to cover up all of the pain, but I was starting new. I pulled off Jacob's hoodie and the jogging pants and looked at myself in the mirror. All I noticed was the growing bump jetting out from my hips, something I never thought I would see. At that time, Jacob nocked at the door, making me jump. "Can I come in?" he asked from the other side of the door. I looked at myself, only in my underwear. As if I cared how he saw me right now. "Sure," I said through the door as I walked over to the self where I laid my clothes. Jacob opened the door and stopped as soon as he saw me. "I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong," he stuttered looking down at the floor. I walked over to him and pulled him into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "As if I care how you see me right now."

He leaned back against the sink as I pulled the dress over my head. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How do I look?" I whispered into his ear, maybe a bit seducing. His breath hitched and he pulled me closer to him. He crushed his lips to mine, fiercer than I could have imagined. He turned around and picked me up to sit me on the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he placed his hands on the small of my back. It was getting very, very serious when Jacob's phone rang. He sat me down and answered the phone.

"What!" Jacob growled into the phone.

"Dude, where are you at? The bonfire starts in, like, 15 minutes," I heard Seth say on the other end of the phone.

"Oh God, I'm sorry dude. I just lost track of time," Jacob replied looking down at the floor smiling.

"Yeah, sure you did. You better get here soon, or your dad's gonna start without you," Seth said, laughing very, very hard. You could hear Paul almost howling in the background, along with a few others giggling.

"We'll be there in a few," he replied then hung up. He leaned in and kissed me once more then whispered, "Get some shoes on, and you might want to cover that up." He was pointing at something on my neck, trying very hard to hide his laughter. I turned around to look in the mirror and saw faint red mark on my neck. I turned around a glared at Jacob. "You gave me a hickey?" I asked as he died out laughing. "That's gonna be hard to cover up in a house full of vampires. I hope you're happy because it's your head." I turned back around and pulled out the best foundation I had. After I had as much as I could on, you could still see a tiny red mark. I turned and walked back into the bedroom. I looked out the window and it was dark, and the sun hadn't even begun setting when I started getting ready. Wow, we really lost track of time.

I grabbed my best pair of sandals and headed toward the door. "Get my jacket!" I yelled at Jacob as I walked into the hallway. He was at my side as I reached the front door. "Here you go," he said, sliding the jacket up to my shoulders.

As we reached the house I reached up and touched my neck as Jacob let out a small chuckle. I opened the door, and Alice dragged me over to the couch. "What are you doing?" I asked while making sure that the side of my neck with the hickey faced away from my dad. "Your mom wants pictures for her grandkids, now that she knows she will be getting them. And stop trying to hide it," my dad replied the glanced over a Jacob.

"Hide what?" I asked acting as clueless as I could.

"That hickey!" Emmett yelled from upstairs. I glanced over at my dad and he nodded his head.

"Oh, I thought I would warn you, but your mom is actually helping plan a party," my dad said with a faint smile on his lips. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Two words," he replied, "baby shower." I put my head in my hands. I then felt two cold hands at my side, and I turned around to see my mom with the biggest smile on her face.

"Pictures. That means you too Jacob. This is pretty much your first date even if you are going to see the pack." After about fifty pictures, Jacob and I pulled out of the drive way, already ten minutes late.

**Sorry getting too long, more in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We pulled into the reservation twenty minutes late and when we parked at the end of the road, Seth was there to greet us. "Lost track of time, huh?" he asked me, helping me out of the truck.

"Not like that," I said. "Well kinda but not exactly what you're thinking." I blushed and pulled my ponytail over my shoulder, covering my neck.

"Yeah, sure. What ya hiding?" he asked eyeing the spot of my neck the ponytail was hiding.

"Nothing, we just lost track of time getting ready," I said, trying to get him to shut up.

"Oh. In the shower huh?" he said nudging my side.

I was lucky what we had reached the bonfire by then, and Jacob took his seat next to Billy. I had heard all of the legends, and knew them by heart, but I still sat and listened to Billy as he told about the first 'cold ones'. After the legends Emily had Rachel and Kim help get all the food ready, as Jacob and I walked around talking to the tribe's elders. As we walked up to Sue, she pulled me into a hug. "I have my own announcement to make later. You'll see when someone gets here," she whispered into my ear. Everyone except the pack, my family, and Billy knew that the child wasn't Jacob's, and I hated lying to the Elder's, especially Sue.

After we finished eating, I heard the familiar sound of the Volvo's engine. I looked over at Sue and she smiled, and I was more confused than ever. A few minutes later I heard Emmett's booming laughter and someone whispering to him to shut up. At that moment, another pair of head lights pulled into the small spot at the end of the road. I soon saw faintly that the person was my granddad, Charlie. I glanced at Sue and the empty spot beside her, everything finally making sense. After he sat down, I saw my mom walking up behind Charlie. She was standing right behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He jumped a swirled around to see Mom standing in front of the rest of the family. Everyone said there 'hellos' and everyone sat down. I looked over at Jacob relieved that Charlie hadn't noticed my growing stomach. Sue stood up to make an announcement, hand in hand in Charlie's.

"Everyone, I have some important news. After some time thinking about this, Charlie and I decided to get married." A series of cheers and whistles followed and when they died down a few of the boys started chanting 'kiss'. Charlie leaned over and kissed Sue, even though it was just a quick peck. Dad was chuckling and Emmett was howling with laughter. My mom was standing next to Charlie and Sue talking. I knew it was as good of a time as ever to tell Charlie. I got up and grabbed Jacob's hand we walked over to Charlie, but he didn't turn until we reached them. I walked over and gave him a hug. "Hey, Grandpa," I said. As I pulled away, he looked down at my stomach. A look of confusing crossed his face, and then he glanced at Jacob's hand wrapped around my waist. "What did you do?" he asked, angrier than I had ever seen him. Dad ran over and held Charlie back as Jacob wrapped me in his arms. "Granddad, you looking at this the wrong way," I said, taking in a deep breath.

"How am I supposed to look at it? How old are you Ness, 7, 8. You're pregnant. I have every right to mad at him, and I don't know why your dad isn't," he almost yelled. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Jacob and started crying. All I wanted was everything to be normal, and not have all the drama I had when I was in New York. I heard someone coming up behind me. "Don't touch her," Jacob growled. I turned to see Charlie standing behind me, looking as if he had tried to comfort me. I pushed Jacob away and walked over to Charlie. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. I heard Jacob behind me growling. I pushed Charlie away and stood in the center of the group of people standing around watching what was going on.

"Listen!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "If all any one of you is going to do is fight, I'll go back to New York! I came here to get away from all of that drama. It's worse here. I'm just so fed up!" I turned and ran toward the trees. Once I was in the forest, I kept running, stopping after about five miles. I sat down and leaned against a tree. I heard wolves howling in the distance and I soon heard a small 'huff' from behind me. I turned to see Jacob, in wolf form, standing with tears in his eyes. He walked over and sat down next to me, and I lay over onto his huge shoulders. I heard a howling from near the beach, and Jacob barked once. I stayed there for what seemed like hours until Jacob got up and walked to the other side of the huge tree in the distance. He came back as a human and grabbed my hand. "Come on. Everyone is worried about you. I'm sorry, I really am. So is Charlie. Sue was supposed to tell him everything while we were looking but I don't know if she did. Maybe, and he'll understand that you're really look older than he thinks."

When we got back to the beach, everyone ran over to me. Mom pulled me into her arms. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she said, and if she could cry, she would be bawling. "Charlie wants to talk to you," Jacob whispered in my ear. I walked away from the crowd to where Charlie was sitting on the edge of the beach.

"Hey," I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know every detail of it. All I knew was my seven year old granddaughter was pregnant with a twenty-two year old's child. Little did I know about the whole vampire, werewolf thing?" He chuckled. "Wow. The vampire's dad marrying the werewolves' mom. We're going to have some weird holidays."

"Yeah," I replied. "But don't forget about the part vampire, part human baby. Or maybe someday, babies," I added with a smile, wanting so bad to tell him the truth. I looked over at Jacob. He nodded his head a mouthed _I'm about to tell the elders. _I took a deep breath. "Granddad, I need to tell you something." He looked over at me. "The baby isn't Jacob's. I went to New York and made a mistake or two, and I got pregnant. And the dude started treating me like crap. That's what I meant by 'all the drama in New York'. So well, I got fed up and came back. Jacob picked me up and I guess he kinda took me under his wing. We talked about it, and we're gonna stay together, start a family. I couldn't be happier, and I'm so glad that finally everyone that's important to me is knows the truth."

"Yeah, Ness, you really did make some mistakes, some big ones. But if this is what you want, I won't judge you. Jake's a good guy, he'll take care of you. But settling down with him and raising a family. You're gonna be with him forever, Ness. From what I hear about the imprint thing, he'll be there no matter what you do. Can't you go out, live life, then settle down?" he asked, not like he was trying to change my mind, but like he was confused.

"I want to be with Jacob. I already made this mistake, and I might as well make something right through it. He really cares, and I know he'll raise it, take care of it like it's his own. And being with him forever, would be like a dream come true. I only found out about the imprint, like, last night, so I'm new to the whole thing too. But it's what I really want." He wrapped his arm around me, and we sat there, not talking, and looking out at the ocean.

"Nessie," I heard Jacob's voice behind me, "Let's go. You must be tired." I hugged my grandfather, then stood up and wrapped my arms around Jacob. We walked to the rest of the bonfire, where I gave the rest of my goodbyes, and we got in his truck and started toward the highway.

We reached the cottage faster than ever, and Jacob almost had to carry me inside. Once I was in my room, I walked to my closet to put on some pajamas. I walked over to my drawer and pulled out one of Jacob's old tee shirts that he had given me before I left. As I was about to pull the dress I had one over my head as I felt a pair of warm hands on my waist. I turned to see Jacob there, a huge grin on his face. He pulled the dress the rest of the way over my head, and pulled me into his huge arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hand on the small of my back. "Do you really have to get ready for bed?" he asked, looking down at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you look fine the way you are, right now. You don't need take bagging tee shirt covering up your beautiful body. And I like that on you." He laughed as I looked down at what I was wearing. It was one of the few things that fit me when I left. (Insert here), my huge stomach noticeable more than every between the two.

"Whatever you say," I said. I pulled the hair band out of my hair, and shook my hair out around my face. I walked over to my bed and pulled the cover back, Jacob coming to lie beside me. When I looked over at him, he was, again, in his boxers. I wrapped my arms around him and moved where I was face to face with him. He reached up and took my face in his hands and pulled my face closer to his. He kissed me, soft at first, then fiercer. His hands moved from my face to my waist and he pulled my body on top of his. I moved my legs so one was on each side of his body, and twisted my fingers into his hair. He reached for the back of my bra, and what happened next I couldn't even begin to describe. It was more amazing that anything I could ever imagine. I regretted going to New York more than ever. I wish I would have stayed with my family, with Jacob. I could have spent the last eight months with the man I loved, feeling more amazing than I would think possible.

I was glad I had Jacob now, glad to have someone who cared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N: Posting Schedule: I won't be able to get on the internet but about once a week, but I will hopefully be writing a chapter each day in my spare time, but I don't know if I can't because of school and it is football season, and about to be basketball. There will at least be one chapter for each week though. Please do not ask me when I am going to post again. Also, chapters may start being different lengths than they are now. I try to stat between 1,500 and 2,000 words, but I am also working on two other books, do I can't make any promises. Thanks!**

**P.S. It's not the best, but I need to get something up.**

I woke up next to Jacob, the sunlight shining through the windows. I was lying, looking out the window, when I felt the slightest movement in my stomach. I place my hand where I felt it, and soon, I felt a tiny kick. I looked over at Jacob, and he was still sleeping. "Jacob, wake up!" I almost yelled.

"What?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Get up."

"Why?"

"The baby."

After I said this, he almost jumped out of the bed, and turned and looked at me. "Are you okay? Do I need to get Carlisle?"

"No," I said giggling. "The baby kicked." I grabbed his hand and pulled it to my stomach. After a minute, a smile spread across his face. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me, and my morning become as amazing as the night before was.

I got up and walked over to my closet, and pulled on a tee shirt and blue jeans. I went back into my bedroom to find Jacob laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I was just imagining what Emmett's going to say," he said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"After you mom had you, Emmett would always tease her, because apparently, you can hear everything that goes on here at the big house." I bit my bottom lip, and probably turned bright red. "Oh, come on," he said while grabbing my hand, "let's get the torture over with."

As we reached the back door of the main house, Emmett was waiting for us. "Have fun last night?" he asked as soon as we stepped foot in the door.

"Emmett, hush. Who knows about it anyway?" I asked eying my parents out of the corner of my eye. They didn't seem to be paying me much attention.

"Just me and Rose. Everyone else got here about five minutes ago, from hunting. You're lucky they weren't here when you woke up," he said. That caught my dad's attention.

"Why are they lucky we weren't here?" he asked.

"Well, while we you were celebrating with the pack at the beach, they were celebrating at the cottage."

I looked away from my dad, not wanting to see the look on his face. My mom, on the other hand, was trying her hardest to keep from laughing. Carlisle, his arm around a worried looking Esme, laughed and said, "Oh, the joys of parenthood."

"Renesmee," my dad began but Emmett cut him off.

"What are we going to do with her? She'll be pregnant again not even a week after she has that one." I turned around and leaned my head against Jacob's chest, not wanting to face my family.

"Renesmee," my dad said again, "keep it down. Especially when everyone can hear." He laughed at the end, trying hard to cover it up.

At that time, Rosalie walked into the room. "What was with the yelling this morning? What was so urgent that you yelled at the top of your lungs for Jacob to get up?"

"Oh yeah, the baby just kick for the first time. Jacob was more excited than me," I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Rosalie was in front of me in a second. "Can I?" Her hand was almost touching my stomach. I nodded my head, and moved her hand to where I felt the baby kick just seconds before. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, until Rosalie smiled then let out a squeal. "It kicked!" My dad was laughing at whatever thoughts Rosalie was having. I walked over to my mom. I would have thought she was crying if I didn't know any better.

"Morning," I said giving her a hug.

"Morning. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Very funny, Mom."

"I don't mean it like that."

"Oh, then yeah. I can't believe it! The baby kicked!" I was like a little kid on Christmas. Many of my family members chuckled. Then, every glanced toward Alice. She looked like she was staring out into space, and we instantly knew she was having a vision.

When she snapped out of it, Jasper instantly asked her what she saw.

"Ah, about they paid a visit." Everyone turned to look at Dad, who hand a smile on his face. Most of my family looked scared. "The Denalis," he said answering the question everyone was asking in their head and making many relax. "They'll be here in about five minutes." Then he turned toward me, "Why don't you and Jacob go out, spend some time together, because they might be staying for a few days." A smile formed on his lips.

I grabbed Jacob hands, and we walk out the door. When we got into his truck he looked over at me. "Told you so."

We decided to go to Port Angeles and see a movie. We pulled into the parking lot, and walked to buy our tickets. We, or I, decided to see "What to Expect When Your Expecting", ironically.

As we were walking toward the theater, Jacob grabbed my hand and led me into another direction. "What the heck?" I asked.

"Sorry. One of your mom's friends from school that I knew was over there. I would be very odd if she saw us," he said. I then heard a girl nearby. "Jacob?" I heard her ask. I turned my head and saw her walking toward us. "Speak of the devil," Jacob said right before she got to us.

"Jacob Black is that you?" she asked. I turned around and she looked shocked for a moment but looked like she got over it.

"Yeah, it's me Jessica," Jacob replied, not sounding to trilled.

"I thought it was. So is this your wife?" she asked eyeing my stomach.

"No," I said, very sourly, "Just his girlfriend."

"Oh, well, still congrats." She looked away from me and toward Jacob. "Have you talked to the Cullens lately?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied for him. "In fact, you're talking to one now."

She looked over at me, and finally understood. "You're a Cullen?" she asked.

"Yeah, Edward's niece. My parent's died in a car crash and the only family they could find was him, but Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I moved here." I told her the story I had have mastered by the time I was one.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I have to go. Tell them I said 'hi'," she said, and then walked away.

Jacob and I walked into the theater, hand in hand. As the movie started, I laid my head over on his shoulder.

When the movie ended, we started home to face the company that awaited us.

**Thx for readin! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

As we reached the end of the long driveway, I saw the unfamiliar car that must by the Denali's.

I got out of the car, not waiting for Jacob, egger to see Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, and especially Cameron. I hesitated before opening the front door. I pulled out my phone to send my mom a text.

_Have you told them?_

She responded almost instantly.

_No. Your father thought you would want to._

Great. I opened the door and turned the corner to the huge sitting. Everyone turned and looked at me. Their looks were the same as my family's had been. And Tanya and Kate got up and walked over to me, very slow for vampires, almost human speed. "It's good to see you," Tanya said smiling. Kate looked over to Jacob, who had just walked into the room, then back to me. "Did your wolf over there do this?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "No," I replied, "it isn't his." A smiled spread across my face. "But the guy was a dog." Everyone laughed at that one. I told them about Terrance and everything that happened since I left for college. I ended up in Cameron's arms.

"It's okay _….._"

"Yeah," I replied. "At least I got Jacob."

"In more ways than one," I heard Emmett say from across the room.

Tanya and Garrett laughed, but you could see Kate glaring at Jacob. Cameron looked down at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Renesmee," my dad said, "why don't you show everyone their rooms. Oh, and Tanya will be staying in the extra room at the cottage."

"Okay," I replied. I showed Kate and Garrett to the guest room on the second floor, and Eleazar and Cameron to the one on the third floor. Cameron had her arm around me until we reached the top floor. Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Go to the cottage. Show Tanya her room, spend some time with her. She's been lonely. She needs another person who she can talk to."

"I will," I replied. I walked down stairs and grabbed Tanya's hand. "Come on. You have the room next to mine." We ran to the cottage and when we got there, I walked down the hall and showed her the guest room. "So how long are you all staying?" I asked once she got settled in.

"Two weeks to a month. I'm dreading having the room next to you and Jacob though. Are these walls soundproof?" she asked jokingly.

"No, they aren't. But my Dad said to 'keep it down' while anyone could hear. Anyway, about what Emmett said, it was only twice." She looked at me like she knew I was lying, or at least not saying the whole story. "In twenty-four hours." I said and she died out laughing.

"Wow girl, that's more than Garrett and Kate," she said lying back on the bed laughing. I lay down beside her.

"Probably more than Emmett and Rosalie." That made us both burst out laughing.

"So," she said turning to face me, "how much do you love him?"

"More than I would think possible. I mean, I've had a crush on him since I was about ten, well physically anyway. And know that we're together, I can't believe it. I have everything I ever dreamed of having, Jacob, a family. There's only one thing missing." She looked over at me.

"What is it?" she asked.

I lifted my left hand. "A ring."

She looked at me for a minute. "When you do get engaged, I get to help plan it," she said, sounding a lot like Alice.

"God, you sound like Alice. But you won't just be planning, you'll be a bridesmaid." After I said this, she looked over at me.

"Really? Are you joking?" she asked, sounding thrilled.

"Nope, I'm not joking. You can even be my maid of honor." With this, she jumped up and put her hands above her head.

"Yes!" she yelled. I stood up and pushed her a little. "You're weird." I said walking into the hallway.

I walked into my room and walked over to the window. It looked out to the forest, and reminded me of some of my childhood memories. I remember Jacob standing outside my door when I was about five, physically. He was in wolf form, and he barked as he saw me standing there. Then when I was about fifteen, I remember being woke up to the sound of rocks hitting my window. When I looked out, Jacob was standing there. I opened the window and he climbed in and pulled me into his arms.

"Renesmee," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Tanya standing at my door. "What's wrong?" I didn't realize I was crying until she asked. "Nothing," I replied. "Just thinking."

"Well I'm going out hunting. Wanna come?" Before she could even finish what she was saying, I had grabbed her hand and was out the door.

**Jacob POV**

We pulled into the huge driveway of the Cullen's house, and when we reached the end, Renesmee jumped out and walked to the door before I had even gotten out of the truck. I stepped out, closed the door, stood, and watched her. She reached to open the door, but stopped before she touched it. She pulled back and reached for her purse. She pulled out her phone, and I could tell she was texting someone. When she was done she dropped her hand and waited for someone to text back. She lifted her phone back up, read the text, and put it back in her purse.

She took a breath and opens the door. I walked up to the porch and stood at the corner that separates the foyer and sitting area. Eleazar, Cameron, Tanya, Garrett, and Kate were sitting with the Cullens in the huge room. They had the same looks on their faces that the Cullens did just days before. Tanya and Kate stood up and walked over to Renesmee. They pulled her into their arms, and when they pulled away, they kept their arms around each other. "It's good to see you again," Tanya told Renesmee. Kate looked over at me, and our eyes locked. She turned and looked at Renesmee. "Did your wolf over there do this?" she asked, with a hint of harshness in her voice.

Renesmee took another breath and looked at them. "No," she said. "It isn't his." Then she smiled. "But the guy was a dog." Everyone laughed, including me. She told them the story of everything that had happened since she left for college. It told them about Terrance, me, and many other things, hardly leaving out a detail.

When she was done, she was passed from person to person, receiving hugs, kissed, and greatings. At the end, she was in Cameron's arms. "It's okay….."

"Yeah," Renesmee replied. "At least I got Jacob."

"In more ways than one," Emmett said from across the room. I saw Edward and Kate glare at me and I looked down at the ground. Tanya and Garrett laughed. Renesmee just turned bright red and looked away.

"Renesmee," Edward said, "why don't you show everyone to their rooms. Oh, and Tanya will be staying in the extra room in the cottage."

"Okay," Renesmee replied and show Kate, Garrett, Cameron, and Eleazar to their rooms.

When she got back down she grabbed Tanya's hand. "Come on," she told her. "You have the room next to mine. They ran through the woods, me following behind them. When they reached the cottage they went into the guest bedroom and shut the door. I stayed outside, listening to their conversation. After Tanya got settled in, Renesmee asked her how long she would be staying for.

"Two weeks to a month," Tanya replied. "I'm dreading having the room next to you and Jacob though. Are the walls soundproof?" She asked jokingly.

"No they aren't," Renesmee replied. "But my dad said to 'keep it down' while anyone can hear. Anyway, about what Emmett said, it was only twice." There was a slight pause. "In twenty four hours."

"Wow girl, that's more than Garrett and Kate," Tanya said, laughing.

"Probably more than Emmett and Rosalie," Renesmee said making them both die out laughing. After a few minutes of them laughing the talking started again.

"So," Tanya said, "how much do you love him?"

"More than I would think possible. I mean, I've had a crush on him since I was ten, well physically anyway. And now that were together, I can't believe it. I have everything I ever dreamed of having, Jacob, a family. There's only one thing missing." Renesmee said. It was the first I heard about all of this, like having a crush on me. And I just had to hear what was missing.

"What is it?" Tanya asked. The suspense was killing me.

"A ring." WOW. Did Renesmee just say that? She wants me to ask her to marry me?

I slid against the wall to sit on the floor. There was a long pause. "When you do get engaged, I get to help plan it," Tanya said.

"God, you sound just like Alice. But you won't just be planning, you'll be a bridesmaid." Renesmee said.

"Really? Are you joking?" Tanya asked sounding thrilled.

"Nope, I'm not joking, you can even be my maid of honor." Renesmee replied.

"Yes!" Tanya yelled. I heard someone walking toward the door. I stood up and walked very fast to the laundry room next to Renesmee's.

"You're weird." Renesmee said and walked into her room. Tanya walked behind her but stood at her door. "Renesmee," Tanya said. "What wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Renesmee replied. "Just thinking."

"Well, I'm going hunting. Wanna come?" Tanya asked. Then, Renesmee and Tanya ran out the down the hall and out the door.

I ran down after I knew they were gone. I ran toward the forest, and was a wolf before I hit the tree line. I reached the big house and pulled on a pair of shorts. I walked into the house where Edward meet met me at the door. "Come with me," he said walking up the stairs. When we kept going up the center staircase till we reached the attic. Once there, he walked to the far side and opened a large trunk. He then pulled out an ancient ring box. He turned around and place in in my hand. "It was my mother's, and I want you to give it to Renesmee. I opened the box and saw an engagement ring. It wasn't as big as Bella's, but it was pretty big.

I looked at Edward and said, "Thank you." After that I ran back to the cottage to await Renesmee's return.


	8. Chapter 8

**This book will last until Jacob and Renesmee get married, which won't be that long away, considering that I want them to have a small ceremony before she has the baby, then a real wedding afterwards. I need help coming up with the name of the next book. Please comment if any ideas. All suggestions will be appreciated. **

Chapter 8:

Renesmee POV:

I reached the cottage at sunset. I was alone, since Tanya had went to the big house for a few minutes. Jacob met me at the door and grabbed my hand. Instead of walking into the house, he walked off toward his truck. We got in, and he started driving toward La Push. We reached the beach and we started walking down the coast. We reached the end where the beach turned into a cliff. Right by the cliff was an old log that had fell many years ago. I sat down on it, and Jacob turned and looked at me. It took me a second to realize what he was doing when he got down on one knee. "Renesmee, you know I love you will all my heart, and all I want is to be with you, forever." As he said this, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful ring that was almost as big as my mother's.

I looked at him, his face, the man I was no fact in love with. "Of course," I replied. Jacob slipped the ring onto my finger, and pulled me into his arms. I kissed him, and it seemed as if the world disappeared around us. It lasted longer than ever, seeming as if we had been in each other's arms for hours. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Shall we go tell everyone?"

"Oh, the torture!" he joking, surely meaning my uncles. We walked, his arm around me, all the way back to the truck. We drove in silence back to the house and when we arrived, Alice was bouncing up and down on the porch. When I reached the steps she was almost squealing.

"Nessie! Let me see it! Let me see it!" Alice was shouting as we walked hand in hand toward the porch. I walked up to her and held out my left hand. "Ok then. Time to start planning!" And with that, she pulled me off to endless wedding details.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated any lately. I've been taking some time off from my writing so I could spend time with my grandmother. I will continue to try and write more, but no promises. **

**So, I've decided that the next book will be "I'm Going to Love You Through It." It will be another songfic, and there WILL be a major death.**

**I can also throw out any posting schedule that I have, since my father made idiotic decision to get rid of the internet at our house. So right now I'm in a hotel room on vacation. **

**Also, SOMEONE might crash the reception after the big wedding ;)**

**And thanks to you who comment. Especially KenzieWolf (I think this is the right user name) I saved some to my laptop, so when I'm having a hard time encouraging myself to write, I pull them up and read them and it makes me want to write. **

**Chapter 9:**

Renesmee POV:

A month went by, and Alice and Tanya were constantly planning a huge wedding. I decided that we were going to have a small ceremony with a few family and friends. My family, the Denalis, and the pack were going to be the only ones there. It was going to be before I had the baby, so it would be very small. Then, after I had the baby, we would have a bigger wedding, like my mom and dad's. Alice was already planning on inviting almost the entire town.

The weeks before the ceremony flew by, and before I knew it, I was waking up on my wedding day. It was weird not waking up next to Jacob. It felt wrong. I got up that morning and through on the first pair of jeans and tee-shirt I could find. I walked down stairs to find my dad sitting at the kitchen counter, breakfast already made. I sat down next to him, and he pulled me into his arms. "Good morning, sweetheart." As he let me go, I looked at the plate of food in front of me. Bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy. It looked really good. I dug in, and when I finished, I grabbed my purse so I could go to the big house. "Bye Dad. See you later," I said as I stood on my tip-tops to give him a kiss.

I walked out the door and ran to the big house. Alice was waiting on the back steps when I arrived. "Ready to do your make-up?" she asked before I could even step foot on the porch.

"Really, Alice. There's hardly going to be anyone there. It's just us and the pack." She always went overboard. It took the whole family to convince her we didn't need a caterer tonight.

"Just come on," she replied pulling me into the house.

After over three hours of sitting in Alice's huge room, she was finally done with hair and make-up. My make-up was very simple and natural, and she had put my hair into a fancy up-do. The second she finished, my mom and dad walked in.

"Oh my god, sweetie, you look so beautiful. I think I might cry," my mom said as soon as she stepped into the room.

"Mom," I replied, "you can't cry."

"I know. I just can't believe my little girl is getting married. It seems like just years ago that I first saw you."

"It was only eight years," I reminded her.

"I know. Now, the reason we came up here was to give you something." She pulled a small box from behind her back, and opened in. Inside was a silver hair clip, with dazzling blue sapphires.

"Mom, Dad you didn't have to," I began but she cut me off.

"We didn't. It was your great-grandmother's. My parents gave it to me at my wedding, and now we're giving it to you at yours."

"Thank you so much," I said standing to give her a hug. It was a little hard, considering I was 6 months pregnant.

"Now we need you go, before Alice hurts us for being up here too long."

After I was in my dress, a simple white sundress, and had my bouquet, simply white roses, it was time for the wedding to begin.

As I walked down the aisle, I hardly paid any attention to anyone else but Jacob. When I reached the alter, I handed Tanya my bouquet and turned to face Jacob. We had decided to only have a maid of honor and best man, Seth, at the wedding, since it was so small. I hardly paid anything that the preacher was saying. I simply recited my vows and when the time came, we both said, "I do."

As we kissed the small audience stood up and cheered. Tanya was the first to hug me, yet Jacob still had his arm around my waist. Everyone came up and congratulated us, and after what seemed like forever, everyone was heading toward where Esme had cooked food for the wolves and humans.

We spent the rest of the night eating, dancing, and basically having a good time.


End file.
